It's this jealousy
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: Tres veces que Blaine intentó controlar los celos….  y una que no lo logró


**Disclaimer: **Aunque la historia es mia, obviamente Glee no me pertenece, porque de ser así, tendría que irse a HBO.

**Spoilers:** Supongo que spoiler del principio de temporada 3 y mas bien uno que otro rumor por ahi.

Un regalito para julieloveskurt, espero te guste linda!

* * *

><p><strong>Tres veces que Blaine intentó controlar los celos…. (y una que no lo logró)<strong>

**1**

Había muchas cosas que Blaine adoraba de Kurt, pero su sonrisa tenia que estar entre las primeras.

Su sonrisa, sobre todo cuando era una sonrisa sincera, esa que parecía iluminar más su mirada. Esa sonrisa parecía tener el poder de alegrarle el día, porque si había tenido un día horrible y Blaine solo quería irse a casa a meterse debajo de las cobijas, y lo veía a él sonreír, era como si recargara las pilas y pudiera aguantar lo que sea, incluso media hora de Rachel Berry argumentando por los solos.

Lo único malo, era que Kurt no solo sonreía para él, sonreía para todos, sin discriminar... sonreía a Mercedes cuando platicaban, sonreía divertido al oír a Brittany, sonreía admirado al ver bailar a Mike, sonreía siempre.

Y fue en el coro, una vez que Puck terminó de interpretar una vieja canción de Bon Jovi, que Kurt sonreía y aplaudía con fuerza, que no pudo aguantarse y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, juntando más sus sillas.

Kurt lo volteó a ver, levantando la ceja, intrigado. Blaine solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dando eso como toda explicación a ese repentino cambio de opinión acerca de las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Kurt, aprovechando la cercanía, se recargo en el hombro de su novio, sonriendo.

Si, Blaine adoraba la sonrisa de su novio, sobre todo cuando era él la causa de que sonriera de esa manera

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Otra cosa que Blaine amaba de su novio era su forma de bailar... era definitivamente característica. Pero también lo hacía revolverse de celos, sobre todo cuando estaban en algún lugar público, como en la escuela y estaban ensayando, y no le importaba saber que todos los otros hombres de coro fueran heteros, estaba convencido de que se quedaban viéndole el trasero a su novio en esos jeans ajustados.

Cada vez que eso pasaba, Blaine miraba el techo, intentando ser el siempre correcto hombre que era por lo general, apretaba los puños y cerraba la boca para no decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, por que a final de cuentas, esos eran los amigos de su novio y tenía que confiar.

Pero, sus celos tenían limites, y un día que Kurt estaba riendo divertido mientras bailaba con Artie, girando alrededor de la silla y moviendo los hombros como de costumbre, Blaine dejo de ensayar el paso para ir al encuentro de su novio, tomándolo de la mano, haciéndolo girar hasta pegarlo a él, moviéndose un par de pasos sincronizados, mientras su mano descansaba justo en la curva de su espalda.

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto Kurt, extrañado de eso, pero Blaine solo volvió a sonreír, y a darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Solo quería bailar contigo," fue toda la explicación que dio, y al parecer funcionó, por que se quedaron así, abrazados como si bailaran una canción lenta que solo ellos oían, al menos hasta que el profesor Schuester les llamo.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Probablemente otra cosa que Blaine amaba de Kurt era su gusto para vestir. El mismo no sentía que tuviera mucho tino para la moda, pero su novio se encargaba de verse formidable en cada segundo. Amaba verlo cada día en la mañana en la escuela, entre muchas razones, porque siempre se preguntaba que se iría a poner ese día. Y aunque en las noches que hablaban por teléfono siempre le "ayudaba" a decidir el atuendo para el día siguiente, aun así, lo asombraba al verlo en vivo y directo.

Amaba su colección interminable de bufandas (sobre todo por que ocultaban perfectamente las pequeñas marcas que le dejaba), adoraba como se veía con esos suéteres largos y ajustados, lo volvía loco cuando usaba sombreros, pero definitivamente, y en algo no esta de acuerdo, era en esos jeans ajustados.

"_Esos__ no __son __jeans__" _pensaba cuando lo veía subir escaleras frente a el. "_Esos__ son __mallones__"__._Y es que como cada prenda de Kurt Hummel, los pantalones estaban perfectamente ajustados a su cuerpo. Y delineaban cada musculo en las largas piernas de Kurt, como si gritaran que fuera a recorrer esa longitud con sus manos.

Pero… y ese era el problema. No era el único que lo notaba.

Al principio creía que era un problema suyo, como con los chicos del coro, podría haber jurado que había visto a Noah mirarle el trasero a Kurt, aunque sabia que Noah era hetero… pero cuando vio la mirada de reojo de Mike supo que no había nada definido al 100% en cuanto a gustos.

Y en los pasillos, intentaba caminar detrás de él, mientras Kurt iba hablando de mil cosas, de la escuela, de las clases, del próximo número, de la aplicación para la universidad, de todo, el solo se concentraba en caminar justo detrás de él para taparle la vista a todos, especialmente al par de idiotas del equipo de Lacrosse que siempre le decían una estupidez.

"Blaine… Blaine!" oyó que le gritaban antes de estamparse contra su novio.

Blaine levantó las cejas, sin entender que le reclamaba, porque no había estado poniendo atención a nada de lo que decía.

"No me estabas oyendo!" dijo molesto. "No sé que se te ha metido estos últimos días, pero estas comportándote muy extraño."

"Yo… no… lo siento."

"Ya ni siquiera me pones atención!"

Por dentro, Blaine pensaba "_Al__ contrario, __te __pongo __atención,__ tanta, __que __se __cuando__ los __demás __te __están __poniendo __mas __atención __de __la __debida.__"_ Pero imposibilitado de admitir sus celos, solo bajó la mirada como cachorro regañado.

"No sé que se te está pasando estos días" continuó, cuando ya habían llegado a su auto. "Pero, si lo que quieres es que nos demos más tiempo libre, podías decirlo" su mirada estaba herida, pero su expresión era impasible, como cada vez que Kurt quería parecer mas duro de lo que era.

"Kurt, claro que no es eso, me gusta pasar todo el día contigo si puedo." Blaine intentaba disculparse, sin admitir que estaba muy celoso.

"Pues, o lo empiezas a demostrar o voy a creer que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo separados."

Eso y la puerta del vehículo estampándose en su cara, dejaron a Blaine shockeado, sin poder decir o hacer nada mientras Kurt arrancaba.

_Mierda!_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

No le había hablado esa tarde, y tampoco le contestó. Para el 5° mensaje de texto que Blaine había mandado, Kurt solo respondió con un escueto. "Mañana hablamos, tengo mucha tarea pendiente."

Esa noche fue larga para Blaine.

¿Había logrado arruinar lo mejor de su vida por sus estúpidos celos?

La mañana siguiente fue aun más deprimente. No hubo quien lo esperara en el estacionamiento de la escuela, ni con quien compartir el primer café de la mañana. Cuando fue a su locker, de lejos lo vio, pero Kurt ni siquiera volteó a saludarle. No sabía si era bueno o malo el hecho de que ese día no tuvieran casi ninguna clase juntos, solo el ensayo del coro al final, porque lo había extrañado miserablemente todo el día, pero tampoco se sentía listo para verle y que Kurt no fuera el mismo de siempre.

Y cuando ya había reunido el valor para verlo, aunque eso le hizo llegar 10 minutos más tarde a la práctica, la sorpresa se la llevó el, porque Kurt, y con él, todo el grupo, estaban desaparecidos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó al profesor, que parecía tan desorientado como él.

"No escuchaste hobbit?" dijo Santana, llegando y sentándose en las primeras sillas, con una sonrisa burlona. "Todos están revolucionados por que el vagabundo regresó"

"¿Quién?"

"Sam, el rubio que tu noviecito solía adorar?"

Blaine se quedó callado, claro que sabia quien era Sam, sabía que era un amigo de ellos, sabía que Kurt le tenía cariño y que le había ayudado en tiempos difíciles, pero… nada de eso era razón para ponerse celoso verdad?

Poco después, llegaron todos, con Sam entre ellos, todos sonriendo y queriendo platicar a la vez. Incluido Kurt. Y quizás lo que más dolió es que esa sonrisa, esa enorme y brillante sonrisa, sabía que no había tenido nada que ver con él.

"Chicos… calma…. Sam… que gusto verte con nosotros…" Empezó a hablar el profesor y todos fueron tomando lugares, todos cerca de Sam, hasta lo convencieron de cantar una canción, como celebrando el momento. Blaine se mantuvo aparte, primero porque a Sam solo lo conocía de vista, y sobre todo porque algo lo estaba comiendo por dentro, los celos le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

Amaba a Kurt, y sabía que él lo amaba también. ¿Entonces, porque su novio no volteaba a verlo?¿Por que veía fascinado a ese rubio?¿Por qué no había llamado por teléfono? ¿Por qué demonios se levantaba a abrazar a ese tipo cuando terminó de cantar?

El tiempo en el coro termino lentamente para Blaine, inundando de preguntas, de gruñidos que no podía emitir, contando las veces que Kurt lo ignoraba a propósito, casi las mismas veces que terminaba tocando a Sam por alguna razón sin sentido.

Para cuando todos estaban guardando sus cosas, Blaine hervía… y no podía estarse otro día sin saber qué pasaba.

"Kurt, quiero hablar contigo."

"Blaine, tengo que irme a casa temprano, hablamos mañana" le respondió, echándose la correa de su mochila al hombro, y se dio media vuelta, ignorándole.

"No. Necesito hablar ahora."

Kurt volteó sorprendido. Entre el tono de voz y la mano que lo había agarrado por la muñeca no sabía que gesto era menos usual en su novio.

"Blaine… no… suéltame ahora." Intento decirle con los ojos entrecerrados, un tanto molesto.

"No" fue la única respuesta del castaño, que lo jaló hasta ponerlo frente al escritorio, donde al fin lo soltó. "Nunca te digo que no a nada, nunca me opongo a nada de lo que dices, pero ahora, tu eres el que me tiene que escuchar a mí."

"Mira, Blaine, no estoy de humor para tus revelaciones. Has tenido unos días en que ni siquiera pareces el mismo. Y honestamente…."

Pero Blaine lo interrumpió, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca, su mirada un tanto peligrosa.

"Kurt, te dije que ahora me escucharías a mí, ¿verdad?"

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido, asintió lentamente , sin entender nada.

"Primero… sé que no he sido yo últimamente… lo sé y lo siento… pero… han pasado cosas que no puedo controlar… y… no sé cómo reaccionar." Su mano se apartó de la boca de su novio, para acariciar levemente su mejilla. "Creo que tú no tienes idea de cómo te ven los demás…. De cómo…. De cómo atraes la atención de todos, de cómo… deslumbras donde quiera que estés…. Y adoro eso de ti Kurt, en serio, lo adoro… pero me estoy volviendo loco…"

Kurt ni siquiera se movía, seguía sin entender mucho de que iba todo eso, pero algo estaba aclaro, tener a su novio tan pegado a él, y con esa inesperada actitud, le estaba haciendo mella.

"Te amo, te amo demasiado Kurt, y confío ciegamente en ti…sé que es irracional, ilógico, y completamente idiota de mi parte sentirme así… pero… me estoy volviendo loco de celos Kurt…. no.. no tolero como los demás te miran." Blaine redujo aun más el espacio entre ellos. "Como sonríes cuando alguien más te abraza…. Me vuelvo loco de pensar que alguien más está soñando con acariciar tu rostro" A la palabra siguió la acción, porque su mano seguía acariciando su mejilla. "Como alguien más pueda pensar que siquiera tiene la oportunidad de besarte."

El beso fue más intenso, más posesivo de lo normal. Kurt nada más sentía como se derretía entre las manos que lo agarraban con fuerza, que lo sostenían contra su cuerpo.

"Blaine… espera…" dijo casi sin aliento

"Por favor…." Pidió sin poder decidir qué era lo que pedía, era un ruego por estar con él, por sentirse unido a él, por asegurarse que le pertenecía a Kurt tanto como Kurt era parte de él.

"Blaine… aquí no" soltó en un gemidito, sin saber qué hacer, sin querer pararlo realmente, porque era la primera vez que su novio tenía esa necesidad de estar con él, por primera vez dejó de preguntarse si todo lo que hacía tenía alguna repercusión en Blaine, dejo de sentir que por más que se esforzara en arreglarse, su novio solo lo miraba cortes con una sonrisa caballerosa en el rostro.

Por primera vez casi desde que habían empezado la relación, podía sentir que era deseado con la misma intensidad que él lo deseaba.

Al fin

"Wooo…. Si vas a manosear a mi hermano, ¿no podría ser en un lugar que no esté a la vista?"

Finn Hudson arruinando todo momento.

Kurt se separó avergonzado, sonrojado y riendo sin poder levantar la vista, se mordía el labio, dejando que su novio lidiara con un hermano molesto, el… pensaba disfrutar de la sensación de sentirse deseado. Al menos hasta poder llevar a su novio a casa, para seguir explorando esos celos….


End file.
